Life's Twist of Fate
by Exploding Pen name
Summary: When a tweleve year old child, forced to fight other children for money is given a chance to leave that world and enter...the ninja world! What happens when she meets Uzumaki Naruto before the acadamy and suddenly everything changes.


* * *

"Life's Twist of Fate"

Declaimer-Okay so I don't own Naruto or basicly anything bout' it...Tear tear...I had _No_ clue what to name

the story so I went with Life's Twist of Fate...no clue where I got that.

When a twelve year old child, forced to fight other children for money is given a chance to leave that world and enter...the ninja world! What happens when she meets Uzumaki Naruto before the academy and suddenly everything changes

* * *

"Grandma Grandma!!" Two little kids cried to there grandmother.  
"Yes my loves?" said the ladie sitting down in a chair, as one of them sat on the side of her lap and the other on the floor infront of her.  
"Tell us the story Grandma!About the one about the Raijin girl, please!?"One of them cried.  
"Yeah grandma pleaaaaase?!" the other child asked.  
The grandmother looked at them softly "Shoganai, eh?"She chuckled softly to her grandchildren.

"Sure ill tell you guys the story"She smiled.The kids yelled in joy.A few other kids joined...a few younger and a few older.  
The grandmother chuckled as everyone sat down and prepared for her story.

"Okay well...When i was younger...real younger...I knew this girl an amazing girl.  
blessed with amazing powers...she came from another world...one without shinobi like your fathers and your mothers...but ill tell you now i think it was fate she ended up here...and i alwas will"

-The Story-

"Kaminari!! Get me another beer...Now!!"A man in his late thirtys yelled at a a twelve year old girl.

"Hai Otto-san" She walked down the hall, jumped down the staires without making noise and jogged into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and then ran silently until getting near the door the man was at "Here Otto-san the freshest, coldest one there was"She said gently giving him the beer.

He grabbed it and with ease took off the top.He gulped most of it down in two gulps.  
"Ah! See this why your MY retrieval girl Kaminari-san you get the best of what you can, Hahahaaaa"

He cried happily drinking the rest. "Kaminari-san ano-"  
"Here my dearest Otto-san i knew you'd be extra thursty so i got you another" she fake smiled.

"Good girl Kaminari-san! You alwas seem to know what i need and when i need it...not to mention your sneaker then a fox and you run as fast as a wolf!"

He opened up his new beer and began to drink.

"As you are happy Otto-san.I shall be in the weight room getting ready for tonight's match." she walked out the room.

'Tch, damn him making us my skills to get his dang beer and what not...making me seem all nice but as long as hes able to trust me and doesn't lay a finger on me...im good...for now'

You see Kaminari was the best of the best and her skills in her 'guardians' eyes ment only two things 'Money' and 'Power'.

She was like a ninja...sneaker then a fox, quieter then a feather touching the ground, and about as fast as (in Otto's words) a wolf and also tougher and stronger then any normal twelve year old kid.

She had black eyes compared to an ox's the same with her hair.

Her hair a few inches past her shoulders.  
She sighed softly scratching her head.

She put on her night blue gloves, as she put on some techno music to make her pumped up.

'Yeah...here we go...one two, one two three, one two, one two three'  
She counted her combos on a bag. She practiced on her kicks for about ahalf an hour then her punches when

she was warmed up she put in her true combos. 'Punch, punch, kick, knee to face, flip back...one two!Combo three clear.'  
'Combo sixteen!Spri-' "Kaminari time to get ready or youll be late...again" Otto clapped seeing her perfecting her combos.

"Hai!"she jogged into her own personal locker room. "Otto was rich..._VERY_rich thanks to Kaminari and her fights.  
She fought kids near her age up to a few years older she even fought grown men!She never lost...never"

The old ladie explaned "What happened next Grandmother!?" "Yes mother whats next" Her son asked.  
The grown ups had wondered what happened to the children and seen em in here, they agreed to listen too.  
"Well Kaminari won of course but what happened after that...changed her world...litterly."

"Nice Kaminari!! See told you your the best!!"Otto cried happily.  
"Zenzen Otto-san" Kaminari said softly.  
"I mean Bam! not even one milla second after the reff said 'Go!' you punched him right in the face knocked that sucka out"

"Like I said Otto-san as long as your happy" 'Physch' She yet again fake smiled at him as they walked into a ally.  
(a short cut to get to the house)  
"But there's one thing"He said gruffly.She noticed something...his breath, red eyes, hair messed up, and pure lust in his eyes.

'CRAP!! Freakin idiots drunk as...as...as something!' she mentally yelled in her head "Whats that my dearest Otto-san"

"There's just that one thing...that just _ONE_ thing that I want for _ME_ and only _ME_"  
He said now slightly slurring his words.  
"And whats that my deares"  
"NO, stop messin wit me girl!! Alwas astin so nice nnn stuffmm crap...freakin messin with me like dat!  
I wantss you..and I _ALWAS_ get what I _WANT!!_"  
He suddenly lunged at Kaminari, Kaminari already tired from a full day barely maneged to dodge him.

"Get back herrr gurl I OWN YO-!!" A huge rippling sound came from the earth. '_EARTHQUAKE_!?'  
Kaminari thought stepping back feeling lost at the events playing. Suddenly a portal about as big as a house appered on the opposite wall from Otto.  
A huge Purple portal with Black swirls in it.  
"...Whoa..."She whispered. She felt the wind coming out of the portal smacking her body softly.  
'Amazing!!' She look at Otto, he was frozen, not blinking or anything. his face pure white, his blood shot eyes opened as wide as they could be.

She seen a paper bag in the air frozen.Then something hit her when she looked around.'Everythings frozen...like the time just stopped!?'  
**"_Kaminari Suta!!"_** A voice boomed making her fall on her but, her heart seemed to skip a few beats.  
"Yeah"  
She asked weakly she barely heard her own voice,

her heart pounding out her ears, she felt the goosebumps on her skin, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up.

**"Your life is pitied by the gods!! A blessed child from the sky cursed to work like an slave!! I shall NOT alow this!! Kaminari enter that portal and face your true DESTINEY...A SHINOBI world waiting for you"**

Something...just something made her move. Maybe her brain wasnt working...she just walked up to the portal, she put her right hand threw the portal.  
'_Softness_' That's what she felt on the other side.

'What the hell might as well right!?...I know fifty years from now id want to go threw this thing right?  
well move body! Move...move!'  
She pushed her body threw the portal. Her eyes filled with darkness 'Lets do it' She seemed to be falling...and falling.  
'Am i falling to my _death_?'  
Suddenly she fell into the ground. Amazingly it wasn't hard at all...it was soft and warm.

'it's soft...where...am I?...am i **_dead?_**'.

Her body seemed to fail, her mind empty.

She fell asleep in god who knows where.

* * *

So there my first chap! I'm Not good at spelling so sorry i get some words wrong or something I should pay some more attention in school, huh? I kinda made her life easier then i thought i had a few ideas with this but then i ended up with this.  
well i used some Jap words

Raijin-Thunder God

Kaminari-Thunder

Suta-Star

Zenzen-Kinda means something like 'Not at all or it was nothing'

Shoganai-Theres no choice or theres nothing that can be done.

Woo!  
:3 please read and review Next chapie!-Kaminari meets Naruto!  
And maybe your thinking Idiot what about Raijin!  
well read n review then me get to that part


End file.
